Momento Mori
by synstropezia
Summary: Jellal dan Erza adalah dua bersahabat yang tinggal di panti asuhan. Namun ketika mereka berdua diadopsi takdir berubah saat itu juga. Erza hidup bergelimang harta, sedangkan Jellal sahabatnya justru hidup dalam kesusahan dan serba kekurangan. Hingga suatu hari mereka berdua kembali diikat oleh takdir, bertemu kembali dalam status yang berbeda seorang tuan putri dan pelayan.


Summary : Jellal dan Erza adalah dua bersahabat yang tinggal di panti asuhan. Namun ketika mereka berdua diadopsi takdir berubah saat itu juga. Erza hidup bergelimang harta, sedangkan Jellal sahabatnya justru hidup dalam kesusahan dan serba kekurangan. Hingga suatu hari mereka berdua kembali diikat oleh takdir, bertemu kembali dalam status yang berbeda seorang tuan putri dan pelayan.

Di sebuah desa terpencil, berdirilah panti asuhan Rosemary yang sesuai dengan nama desa tersebut. Memang sengaja dibangun untuk menampung anak-anak yang kehilangan orang tua mereka semasa perang beberapa tahun lalu. Ada dua orang sahabat hidup bersama di panti asuhan itu, mereka adalah Jellal dan Erza, korban yang selamat dari sekian ratus jiwa penduduk desa Rosemary. Meski tidak lagi memiliki orang tua kehidupan di sana cukup menyenangkan karena suasana ramai yang selalu tercipta.

Semua hal selalu dilakukan bersama, mulai dari sarapan, kerja bakti, bermain, dirasa tidak membosankan walau setiap hari dikerjakan. Namun tetap saja, anak-anak di panti asuhan Rosemary masih berharap akan suatu hal, yakni memiliki orang tua angkat dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Tak jarang pula perandaian tersebut selalu berakhir pada tragedi, entah sudah berapa puluh anak yang diadopsi oleh orang luar namun kehidupan mereka justru tidaklah sesuai harapan.

Setelah keluar dari panti asuhan ada yang bekerja menjadi pengamen jalanan, pengemis atau mungkin anak sewaan, tidak bisa bersekolah dan hidup serba kekurangan yang sering sekali berakhir pada bunuh diri, meski ada beberapa dari mereka yang berusaha untuk kabur lalu berjuang sendiri di tengah kejamnya ibu kota. Siapa pun pasti tidak menginginkan hal tersebut, begitu juga dengan ibu pengurus dan teman-teman mereka di panti asuhan.

Diadopsi dan memiliki orang tua angkat justru menjadi hal yang menakutkan bagi Erza sekarang ini, dia hanya takut jika bernasib serupa dengan teman-temannya di panti dahulu, bukankah lebih baik terus hidup seperti sekarang? Sedangkan Jellal sendiri masih terus berharap, seakan sudah siap dengan kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa saja terjadi.

"Hey...apa kamu tetap ingin memiliki orang tua?" tanya Erza sebelum jam tepat menunjukkan pukul sembilan, dimana pada waktu tersebut semua anak sudah harus tidur

"Begitulah, memang Erza tidak menginginkannya?" Jellal balik bertanya sambil memasang tampang heran, tidak salah bukan mengharapkan hal semacam itu?

"Aku hanya takut jika kehidupanku tidak bahagia, setelah diadopsi kita semua akan berpisah dan aku tidak menginginkannya"

"Jangan pesimis! Aku selalu mendoakan kebahagianmu setiap hari"

"Terima kasih, Jellal adalah orang baik pasti Tuhan selalu memberkatimu setiap hari"

"Percayalah, aku yakin takdir tidak akan sekejam itu"

Apa yang akan terjadi masih menjadi sebuah misteri. Keesokan harinya usai anak-anak berdoa di kapel terdekat, ada seorang lelaki separuh baya bersama sang istri tengah berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Bibi Ultear, salah satu pengurus panti asuhan datang menghampiri mereka berdua, usai berbincang-bincang sebentar ia menyuruh Erza datang kemari lalu sambil tersenyum berkata.

"Sekarang kamu memiliki orang tua baru, Erza pasti merasa senang bukan?"

"Kami berdua adalah ayah dan ibumu yang baru, mulai hari ini kita akan tinggal bersama" ucap lelaki tersebut yang menyambut hangat kedatangan Erza, tetapi dia malah pergi menjauh dan langsung memeluk bibi Ultear karena merasa takut

"Tidak...aku tidak ingin pergi dari sini"

"Jangan takut, paman dan bibi adalah orang baik. Bukankah ini kesempatanmu untuk mewujudkan mimpi?" tanya Ultear menyuruh Erza kembali pada mereka berdua, namun tetap saja dia masih ragu

"E...eto...jika aku pergi bagaimana dengan Jellal? Apa paman dan bibi akan mengadopsinya juga?"

"Sudah jelas bukan, aku akan tetap berada di panti asuhan. Kejarlah kebahagiaanmu mulai dari sekerang, Erza"

"Tapi...apa kamu tidak akan kesepian?"

"Tenang saja masih ada yang lain. Jadi kamu tidak perlu khawatir" ucap Jellal yang masih berusaha untuk meyakinkan Erza, akhirnya dia pun terpaksa pergi karena terus didesak oleh sang sahabat

Entah apakah ini keputusan yang tepat, tetapi Jellal akan selalu mendoakan kebahagiaan Erza meski dia sekalipun tidak akan bisa hidup sesuai keinginan. Beberapa hari kemudian muncul lagi seorang lelaki separuh baya yang tampangnya seperti preman, cukup membuat bibi Ultear dan pengurus lain waspada karena bisa saja dia berbuat macam-macam terhadap anak-anak di panti asuhan. Dan lagi jangan bilang, jika orang itu ingin mengadopsi.

"Di sini panti asuhan Rosemary bukan?"

"Maaf ada perlu apa anda datang kemari?" tanya bibi Ultear yang berusaha terlihat berani, padahal pengurus lain sudah dibuat ketakutan olehnya

"Hah...memangnya kedatanganku kemari tidak cukup jelas apa? Aku ingin mengadopsi dan anak lelaki dengan tato di mata kirinya itu adalah adikku"

Langsung saja semua penghuni panti asuhan dibuat kaget oleh pernyataan dari orang asing tersebut, lagi pula sejak kapan Jellal memiliki seorang kakak? Pengurus administrasi sekalipun tidak mengetahui hal ini meski sudah mencari data sebanyak mungkin. Ultear tetap merasa curiga, apalagi beberapa waktu terakhir ini modus penipuan tentang pengakuan saudara kandung (?) sering sekali terjadi.

"Bohong! Aku tidak ingat pernah memiliki seorang kakak" teriak Jellal yang membuat preman tersebut semakin larut dalam amarah, bahkan nyaris mengamuk

"Mana mungkin ingat, karena saat itu kamu masih kecil sedangkan kakakmu ini sudah merantau pergi ke luar kota. Jangan membantah dan ikutlah denganku!" bentaknya menarik lengan Jellal secara paksa, Ultear yang ingin mencegat pun langsung dipukul hingga memar

"Jangan bawa Jellal pergi!"

"Berisik sekali mulutmu itu. Mulai sekarang dia akan hidup bersamaku, tidak perlu khawatir aku akan menjaganya dengan sangat baik"

"Bibi tenang saja, aku akan hidup sesuai keinginanku seperti yang telah kujanjikan!"

Menyakinkan, ya, daripada disebut begitu mungkin lebih cenderung pada mengkhawatirkan. Semenjak hari itu tidak pernah ada lagi kabar yang terdengar mengenai Jellal, sedangkan Erza dirasa beruntung karena dia hidup dalam kemewahan dan sangat disayang oleh kedua orang tua angkatnya, sesekali pula berkunjung agar bisa bertemu dengan Jellal, namun setelah mendapat kabar bahwa sang sahabat telah diadopsi Erza sempat merasa sedih sekaligus khawatir, apa memang dia akan hidup sesuai dengan perkataannya dahulu atau mungkin takdir berkata lain?

 _Tiga tahun kemudian..._

Jellal POV

Bagaimana, ya, menggambarkan kehidupanku yang sekarang? Sangat jauh dari kata sempurna, bahkan jauh lebih buruk dibandingkan dulu. Pagi-pagi sekali aku harus bangun dan turun ke jalanan, mengamen di sekitar lampu merah sampai memenuhi kuota yang diinginkan. Jika tidak terpenuhi hingga sore tiba maka kami diperbolehkan untuk mencopet dan tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya meski harus mendapat hukuman. Mereka pikir mereka siapa? Menyuruh anak-anak seperti kami demi mendapatkan uang tanpa mau berusaha sedikit pun.

Bukan hanya aku seorang korban di sini, ada juga beberapa anak berusia sebaya atau lebih muda yang menjadi korban penipuan. Preman-preman tersebut menghasut jika ikut bersama mereka maka bisa bersekolah, mendapatkan tempat tinggal yang layak, dibiayai mulai dari makan hingga keperluan sehari-hari. Sayang sekali di dunia ini tidak ada orang sebaik itu, semua tempat sudah bagaikan panggung sandiwara tanpa adanya kejujuran meski hanya sedikit.

Syukurlah aku memiliki seorang teman, dia adalah Natsu Dragneel yang berusia sama denganku. Kami terbiasa untuk bekerja sama dan saling membantu jika ada yang belum memenuhi kuota. Terdengar indah bukan? Sore harinya ketika kami berdua hendak menyetor uang, tanpa sengaja aku melihat seorang anak lelaki yang ketahuan mencopet lalu dihajar massal oleh orang-orang di sekitar jalan, tentu baik aku maupun Natsu mengenalnya, dia adalah Cobra dan kami semua menyebutnya penjahat cilik.

"Untuk apa ditonton? Kita harus cepat, jika tidak boss bisa marah besar" ucap Natsu memperingatiku agar segera bergegas

"Ba-baiklah"

Tetap saja hati kecilku merasa iba, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi aku sama sekali tidak bisa menolongnya. Boss sudah menunggu di dalam sana, ada juga beberapa orang anak yang hendak menyetor meski tidaklah selalu berjalan mulus. Hukuman yang harus diterima jika tidak bisa mencapai target, tentu saja dengan menggunakan kekerasan fisik dan setiap hari selalu saja ada korban, bahkan tak jarang dari mereka yang meninggal karena terus disiksa tanpa henti.

Jeritan dari dalam kamar pun sering sekali terdengar menjelang malam, ketika kami semua tengah terlelap dalam mimpi masing-masing. Lalu ketika pagi tiba korban terlihat sudah babak belur bahkan tak jarang salah satu anggota tubuhnya hilang entah kemana. Karena itulah aku berusaha semaksimal mungkin supaya terhindar dari hukuman nan sadis tersebut. Tentu aku tidak akan berusaha sekeras ini tanpa keinginan yang kuat, masih tertanam sebuah tekad di dalam hatiku, yaitu agar bisa bertemu dengan Erza meski dia tidak lagi mengingatku sebagai sahabatnya.

 _CETARRR! (efek suara : cambuk, bukan Syahrini)_

"Kamu pikir uang segini pantas untuk disetor apa?!" teriak boss membentak seorang anak perempuan berusia sekitar sebelas tahun, bukankah dia Miliana?

"Maafkan saya..."

"Tidak ada kata maaf meski hanya sekali! Aku merasa kasihan karena harus menyiksa bocah sepertimu, tetapi hukuman tetap harus ditegakkan secara tegas" ucapnya sambil menarik kerah baju Miliana, jelas sekali dia terlihat sangat ketakutan karena berada cukup tinggi di atas lantai

"Awas!" memang seharusnya aku tidak ikut terlibat, tetapi jika dibiarkan jatuh dan membanting lantai keras Miliana bisa saja meninggal karena kepalanya mengeluarkan banyak darah

 _BRUKKK!_

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanyaku yang berhasil menyelamatkannya, tetapi belum lama bersenang hati boss langsung menendangku hingga membentur tembok

"Sudah berani melawan ya?!" tanpa pikir panjang lagi boss langsung mencambuki kami berdua tanpa rasa ampun, namun...

Natsu pun ikut terkena ambasnya karena sudah melindungiku dan Miliana. Hari itu kami bertiga dihajar habis-habisan sampai seluruh tubuh memar. Aku sendiri merasa bersalah karena dia jadi terlibat secara tidak langsung, padahal seharusnya Natsu lebih mementingkan diri sendiri ketimbang menyelamatkanku. Saat berada di dalam kamar (meski tidak pantas disebut seperti itu) kami berdua saling terdiam satu sama lain, entah apa yang harus kukatakan setelah peristiwa tersebut terjadi.

"Aku ingin minta maaf" ucapku sangat pelan karena merasa takut, bagaimana jika Natsu tidak lagi menganggapku sebagai sahabat?

"Untuk apa? Lagi pula itu adalah salahku karena ingin ikut campur"

"Jadi kamu tidak marah padaku?"

"Tentu saja tidak, lain kali jangan bertindak nekat seperti itu lagi. Boss bisa saja membunuhmu"

"Jangan menakutiku, ya, meski perkataanmu tadi ada benarnya"

"Ittai...tega sekali pak tua itu, memukulku sampai sekujur tubuh penuh memar" gumam Natsu segera bersiap untuk tidur, menarik selimut hingga menutupi atas badannya dan meniup lilin yang menjadi penerang kamar

Karena rasa sakit di tubuh aku tidak bisa tidur sebanyak apapun memejamkan mata. Waktu demi waktu terus terlewati dan perlahan-lahan aku mulai terlelap dalam mimpi, tetapi sebuah suara yang tidak asing kembali mengangguku meski hanya sesaat. Apalagi terdengar seperti meronta-ronta, mirip sekali dengan suara Natsu atau mungkin itu memang dia? Merasa takut terkaanku menjadi kenyataan jadi aku sengaja mengecek kamar tidur boss, meski hal tersebut sama sekali tidak sopan. Benar saja, dengan mata kepala sendiri aku melihatnya sedang disiksa menggunakan sebilah pisau lipat.

"Hentikan kamu pikir geli apa rasanya?!" teriak Natsu yang tidak terima dirinya diperlakukan seperti itu, salah apa dia sehingga harus menerima semua ini?

"Sakit bukan? Inilah akibatnya jika menjelek-jelekkan boss mu sendiri! Lihatlah irisan kulit ini mengagumkan bukan?"

"Jangan mengiris kulitku seenaknya!"

"DIAM berisik sekali mulutmu! Selanjutnya siksaan apa yang kamu inginkan? Ditusuk terdengar menyenangkan"

Benar saja, tanpa berpikir dua kali boss langsung menusuk lengan dan kaki Natsu, mengeluarkan banyak darah segar yang menodai ranjang serta ruangan. Kakiku sempat gemetar hebat karena sangat takut, tetapi jika dia tidak segera diselamatkan Natsu bisa saja meninggal akibat anemia. Sekuat tenaga ku dobrak pintu menggunakan bahu kanan, loncat dan berusaha untuk menahan tubuh besarnya supaya Natsu bisa kabur. Terjadi pertarungan sengit di antara kami berdua, untung saja aku berhasil mengelak dari serangan pisau lipat meski itu sedikit menggores pipiku.

"Cepatlah lari apa lagi yang kamu tunggu?!" bentakku karena Natsu tak kunjung pergi, dia malah menontoniku dan seakan berkata tidak akan pernah beranjak pergi

"Kita harus kabur bersama, mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu begitu saja?!"

"Itu tidak perlu, cepatlah aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi"

 _BRAKKKK!_

"Kalian berdua sangat ingin dihukum rupanya, baiklah boss yang baik hati ini siap melayani"

"Ayo!" ajaknya menarik lenganku secara paksa, kami berusaha untuk lari secepat mungkin namun belum sampai setengah jalan baik aku maupun Natsu sudah kehabisan tenaga

Sekarang harus bagaimana? Padahal boss semakin mendekat bahkan raut wajahnya seakan berkata siap untuk membunuh kami berdua! Aku berusaha bangkit berdiri lalu kabur seperti tadi, tetapi dilihat dari kondisi Natsu sekarang sangatlah mustahil meski hanya sekedar menapakkan kaki di atas tanah, jadi kuputuskan untuk menggendongnya meski belum beberapa langkah aku sudah kembali terkapar karena tidak lagi memiliki sisa tenaga. Boss berhasil menangkap kaki Natsu dengan sangat mudah, sedangkan aku hanya terdiam membisu tanpa mampu menggerakkan anggota badan.

"Dasar bodoh pergilah dari sini! Setelah itu hiduplah dengan tenang dan jangan pernah kembali ke sini!"

"Tapi jika begitu..."

"Pikirkanlah dirimu sendiri! Bukankah kamu ingin menemui Erza? Jika hidupmu berakhir di sini bagaimana bisa mimpi itu terwujud?!"

"Mana boleh aku egois?! Kamu juga sahabatku yang berharga, selama tiga tahun terakhir kita terus berjuang hanya untuk bertahan hidup, apa kamu ingin mengkhianati perjuangan itu?"

"Kalau iya lalu kenapa? Aku berjanji akan terus hidup, dan setelah itu kita akan bertemu kembali sebagai sahabat. Sekarang kamu bisa pergi bukan?"

"Tidak...tidak akan pernah bisa sampai kapanpun..."

"Jellal, jika sampai saat ini kamu masih bertindak sebagai pengecut jangan pernah anggap aku sebagai sahabatmu" ucap Natsu bernada dingin juga serius, seperti tidak memberi pilihan lain

Dengan terpaksa aku pergi meninggalkan Natsu yang saat itu tengah sekarat, dalam hati tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan maaf karena sudah bertindak egois dan lebih mengutaman kepentingan pribadi. Jalan di depan mata terasa sangat panjang, berjam-jam lamanya aku terus berlari dan berlari tanpa arah tujuan pasti, hingga matahari terbit di ufuk timur yang bertepatan dengan batas maksimal tubuhku, berada di tempat asing lalu terkapar di pinggir jalan seperti ini, menyedihkan sekali bukan...?

"Maaf bi...pada akhirnya aku gagal hidup sesuai dengan keinginanku"

Normal POV

Perlahan-lahan Jellal mulai membuka kedua matanya, melihat sekeliling ruangan dengan tampang heran karena dia sama sekali tidak mengenali tempat tersebut. Seorang wanita separuh baya membuka pintu kamar lalu pergi menghampiri Jellal sambil membawa perban dan obat merah, apalagi wajahnya terlihat tidak asing...tetapi siapa, ya?

"Lukamu banyak sekali, pasti sakit" entah mengapa dia sangat perhatian? Namun Jellal tetap waspada karena bisa jadi ini adalah modus penipuan baru

"Tenang saja luka ini tidak seberapa, jadi biarkan aku pergi dari sini" pintanya dengan amat sangat memohon, tanpa bersuara sedikit pun wanita tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepala yang berarti tidak

"Jangan takut, tante tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu"

Kalau dipikirkan kembali kejam juga menyebut tante itu sebagai seorang penipu, Jellal pun memutuskan menarik kata-katanya barusan tadi dan berniat untuk membayar dengan berbagai cara demi melunasi hutang budi.

"Ba-bagaimana caraku membalas kebaikan tante?"

"Begini saja, apa kamu ingin bekerja menjadi seorang pelayan? Cukup mudah, hanya perlu memenuhi permintaan tuanmu dan mengawalnya pulang pergi sekolah"

"Asal bisa dilakukan maka dengan senang hati aku menerimanya" ucap Jellal terdengar yakin jika dia memang mampu untuk mengemban tugas tersebut

"Kamu bisa mulai bekerja setelah lukamu sembuh"

"Sekarang juga bisa!"

"Besok saja ya? Hari ini kamu harus beristirahat penuh"

Jellal POV

Ternyata masih ada orang baik di dunia ini, bahkan sekarang aku sudah mendapat pekerjaan, ya, meski hanya sekedar menjadi pelayan. Asalkan halal maka boleh-boleh saja bukan? Saat melihat wajah tante aku jadi teringat akan seseorang, yang saat itu pergi ke panti asuhan Rosemary bersama seorang lelaki separuh baya. Memang tadinya hal tersebut ingin kutanyakan, tetapi jauh lebih baik jika aku mengetahuinya sendiri, kalau pun benar bukankah berarti...

 _Keesokan harinya..._

Agak aneh rasanya karena harus mengenakan seragam pelayan, meski kurasa cukup keren. Namun bukan hal itu yang patut kupikirkan sekarang, firasatku sudah buruk sejak hari kemarin mengenai "tuanmu" samar-samar aku mulai mengingat siapa orang yang waktu itu mengadopsi Erza, kalau dipikirkan kembali mungkin saja mirip, mungkin saja agak berbeda. Tante datang menghampiriku diikuti seorang anak perempuan berambut panjang merah scarlet, wajahnya sama sekali tidak asing meski sudah berbeda dari tiga tahun lalu.

"Erza?" ucapku memanggil namanya yang justru terdengar seperti bertanya, entahlah aku agak ragu jika harus terlihat akrab seperti dulu

"Kalian berdua sudah saling mengenal?" tanya tante memasang tampang heran, namun tak lama kemudian ia menganguk-angukan kepala sambil tersenyum lebar

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu! Tambahkanlah selalu imbuhan –sama"

"Ma...maafkan saya..."

"Tidak perlu terlalu terlalu galak, kalian seumuran lho"

"Siapa juga yang peduli dengan umurnya, kamu adalah pelayan baruku benar bukan?"

"H'ai, mulai sekarang saya akan melayani Erza-sama"

"Begitu baru benar, cepatlah aku hampir terlambat masuk sekolah"

Berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, ya...selama tiga tahun berlalu seseorang pasti akan berubah, entah menjadi lebih baik atau mungkin lebih buruk. Erza tidak mungkin lagi mengingatku, tidak dengan semua kekayaan serta kemewahan yang senantiasa mengelilinginya. Berkat Natsu mimpiku telah terwujud, namun di sisi lain aku merasa kecewa karena sekarang kami bukan lagi sahabat, mungkin lebih tepatnya mantan.

"Kenapa cengar-cengir seperti itu kamu pikir ada yang lucu apa?!" bentak Erza seperti tadi yang justru membuat senyumanku semakin melebar, walau tak lama kemudian air mata perlahan-lahan turun

"Sekali lagi maafkan saya"

Apa yang akan Natsu katakan jika melihatku seperti ini? Pasti dia akan tertawa dan jauh lebih bangga dengan pekerjaannya sekarang ini, menjadi pelayan dari sahabatmu sendiri dan diperlakukan seperti budak pada umumnya, lucu memang mau dipikirkan bagaimana pun juga. Sekitar lima belas menit perjalanan menggunakan mobil kami sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Erza bersiap untuk turun dan berlari pergi, bahkan sampai menabrak murid lainnya entah itu berada di depan atau samping.

"Dasar anak panti, kampungan memang hahahaha..."

"Lihat wajahnya menyedihkan sekali, ya, wajar saja karena dia itu mantan anak panti"

"Mana pantas dia menjadi anak paling kaya di sekolah kita, jangan membuatku tertawa deh"

"Pekerjaan anak panti itu seharusnya bersih-bersih, bukan mengikuti pelajaran di kelas"

"Nilainya selalu bagus, pasti dia menyontek murid lain. Ternyata anak panti tidak pernah diajari tata krama, ya"

Gosip jelek yang beredar sukses membuatku terdiam seribu bahasa, mana boleh mereka mengatakan hal-hal buruk seperti itu karena dulunya Erza seorang anak panti asuhan? Tentu aku mengerti bagaimana perasaannya yang menjadi korban diskriminasi karena masa lalu kelam. Dunia memang tidak pernah adil, mereka hanya berpihak pada kaum menengah ke atas dan semua hal menjadi sangat mudah dengan adanya keberadaan uang.

Ketika jam menunjukkan pukul satu siang aku sudah bersiap untuk menjemput Erza kembali, dia benar-benar terlihat seperti nona angkuh sekarang, meski sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak menyalahkan ataupun membenci Erza, jangan sampai karena keberadaanku ia menjadi semakin kesulitan dalam menjalani kehidupannya, aku sadar akan posisiku yang hanya sekedar pendukung di baris belakang. Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan 40 km/jam, saat lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah kami bertiga melihat seorang anak lelaki berbaju lusuh tengah meminta-minta dengan wajah datar, bekas luka di kedua tangannya pun terlihat tidak asing bagiku seorang. Erza membuka jendela dan mengusir pengemis tersebut sambil membentak-bentak.

"Seenaknya saja mengemis di dekat mobil orang. Pergilah dari sini!" tanpa memberi perlawanan atau apapun anak itu langsung pergi ke pinggir jalan, tak lama kemudian mobil kembali melaju usai lampu berwarna hijau

Sopir menekan rem secara dadakan sehingga membuatku dan Erza kaget, anak lelaki yang tadi mengemis nyaris tertabrak karena menyebrangi jalan ketika semua mobil hendak memacu kecepatan. Merasa khawatir aku langsung turun dan melihat kondisinya yang ternyata baik-baik saja, namun ada satu hal yang cukup mengangguku.

"Bukankah kamu...Natsu?" padahal baru beberapa hari kami berdua tidak bertemu, tetapi kondisinya yang sekarang sangatlah memprihatinkan, bahkan jauh lebih parah dibandingkan waktu pelarian itu

"Yo, sudah lama, ya, omong-omong mobil yang kamu naiki sudah pergi" ucap Natsu menunjuk kendaraan berwarna hitam legam dengan plat nomor berawalan B, ternyata dia benar

"Oh, kamu benar. Erza pasti kesal menungguku"

"Sahabatmu itu?"

"Begitulah...dia bukan lagi Erza yang kukenal tiga tahun lalu"

"Sekarang kamu menjadi seorang pelayan?" tanyanya memperhatikan seragam yang tengah kukenakan, dia masih sama seperti dulu...

"Kau benar, apalagi aku melayani Erza sahabatku sendiri"

"Untuk apa berlama-lama di sini? Nanti dimarahi tuanmu, lho"

"Lagi pula kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, meski baru beberapa hari lamanya. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa!" ucapku hendak pergi menuju tempat Erza berada, tetapi belum beberapa langkah dipijak Natsu malah menghentikanku

"Sebelum berpisah ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu"

"Memangnya apa?"

"Entah kamu menyadarinya atau tidak, tetapi dirimu yang sekarang jauh terlihat lebih menyedihkan dibandingkan pemulung sekalipun"

"Hey...hey...aku ini tidak bodoh, tanpa kamu beritau pun aku sudah mengetahuinya"

"Berhati-hatilah di jalan!" seru Natsu sambil melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya, tak lama kemudian dia juga pergi entah kemana

Berjam-jam lamanya aku terus berputar di rute yang sama, mungkin wajar saja karena ini adalah kali pertama bagiku untuk pulang ke rumah dengan kemampuan sendiri. Waktu jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore aku baru berhasil menemukan jalan pulang, namun ketika hendak masuk ke dalam Erza langsung menutup pintu keras seolah berkata menolak kedatanganku. Pasti dia marah besar.

"Sebagai hukumannya untuk hari ini kamu tidur di luar!" perintah Erza berteriak dari dalam rumah, dan aku hanya bisa menurutinya

Udara dingin di malam hari cukup menusuk kulit ariku saat itu, bahkan sesekali mengigil kedinginan karena tidak kuat menahannya. Belum sempat melakukan apapun hujan langsung mengguyur tubuhku sedikit demi sedikit, siapa pun yang melihatku mungkin akan beranggapan jika aku sedang menghukum diri sendiri di tengah derasnya hujan, meski hal tersebut sama sekali tidak benar. Berharap saja supaya matahari segera terbit agar udara di sekitar menjadi lebih hangat.

 _Keesokan harinya..._

Normal POV

Tanpa sadar Jellal sudah tertidur lelap di depan pintu rumah, sebelum sempat membuka kedua mata Erza menendang tubuhnya hingga membentur tanah berulang kali, yang secara langsung membuat Jellal terbangun meski agak dipaksakan. Meski pandangannya agak kabur ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk melaksanakan perintah dari tuan putri. Namun belum satu kali melangkah pun Jellal kembali ambruk dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan tas Erza tepat pada genangan air hujan bekas kemarin malam.

"Apa maksdumu menjatuhkan tasku?! Jangan harap aku akan memaafkanmu kali ini!" bentaknya kembali menendang Jellal seperti tadi, namun dia hanya tersenyum sambil beranjak berdiri

"Tenang saja, isi di dalam tasnya tidak basah"

"Jika buku pelajaranku sampai basah kamu harus menggantinya dua kali lipat!"

"Ayo bergegas, nanti terlambat"

Meski tersenyum belum tentu di dalam hatinya Jellal juga melakukan hal serupa. Selama perjalanan menuju sekolah dia terus mengutuk takdir yang seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi sampai kapanpun. Jika tau akan seperti ini lebih baik aku memohon hal lain kepada Tuhan, gumam Jellal dalam hati sambil melihat pemandangan di sekitar jalan raya, berharap kecil agar bisa bertemu dengan Natsu meski batang hidungnya sama sekali tidak terlihat sedari tadi.

" _Dia benar, aku adalah orang yang paling menyedihkan dibanding pemulung sekalipun. Sebanyak apapun perkataannya kutolak tetap saja itu adalah kenyataannya"_

"Aku salah jika berkata takdir tidak akan sekejam itu" gumamnya memalingkan muka dari Erza yang kemudian turun dari mobil bertepatan dengan bel masuk

Waktu jam makan siang tiba Erza langsung menyuruh pelayannya melakukan hal ini dan itu, seakan hendak berkata "hal tersebut pantas kamu dapatkan karena sudah membuatku kesal setengah mati" agak kejam karena dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan kondisi Jellal yang bisa dibilang nyaris ambruk. Benar saja, ketika tengah membawa nampan berisi makanan ia langsung pingsan di tempat dan menjatuhkan semuanya hingga berceceran ke lantai. Jelas Erza kembali dibuat marah, tanpa ampun dia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Jellal bahkan terus memaksa agar segera bangun.

"Bangunlah dasar pemalas! Kamu harus membereskan lantai atas kekacauan yang telah terjadi"

"Ada apa ini?" tanya seorang wanita separuh baya, tidak lain adalah ibu angkat dari Erza yang merasa khawatir karena keadaan Jellal

"Jangan membentaknya lagi, dia pingsan karena demam. Ambilkanlah obat untuk Jellal di kotak P3K dekat ruang tamu"

"Kenapa harus aku?! Suruh saja bibi Meredy atau yang lainnya!" seru Erza menolak mentah-mentah permintaan tersebut, langsung pergi menuju kamarnya dan mengurung diri

Jellal POV

 _Beberapa jam kemudian..._

Lagi-lagi aku pingsan seperti waktu itu, Erza pasti akan sangat marah. Kepalaku terasa berat ketika ingin beranjak dari tempat tidur, bahkan setelah mendapat pekerjaan pun aku masih menjadi beban orang lain. Sesorang masuk ke dalam kamar dan membawakan obat penurun panas, kalau tidak salah ingat dia adalah Meredy-san, salah satu pelayan yang mengabdi pada Erza meski aku sendiri kurang tau detailnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

"Ah ya...sudah agak baikan. Terima kasih"

"Erza memang galak, saat pertama kali mengenalnya pun aku ingin sekali berhenti dan mencari pekerjaan lain" cerita Meredy duduk di samping kananku sambil menerawang langit-langit kamar, mendadak sorot matanya berubah menjadi sendu namun tetap memaksakan senyum

"La-lalu kenapa masih bertahan? Aku dengar dari nyonya kamu sudah bekerja di sini semenjak berusia lima belas tahun"

"Jika ditanya seperti itu aku juga tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Mungkin karena ayan dan ibu sudah menjualku pada nyonya untuk dijadikan pelayan seumur hidup"

"Kejam sekali, apa karena orang tuamu memiliki hutang?"

"Yap, tepat sekali. Bertahun-tahun mengabdi pada nyonya dan sekarang aku harus melayani anak angkatnya. Asal kamu tau saja, nyonya bukanlah orang sebaik itu."

"Apa benar? Jangan menakuti-nakutiku"

"Terserah kamu percaya atau tidak dengan pernyataan barusan. Hampir saja aku lupa menanyakannya, kenapa kamu ingin melayani Erza? Padahal sia sudah bertindak kejam terhadapmu"

"Mungkin karena dia adalah sahabatku"

"Eh kalian pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Meredy yang terlihat penasaran, aku sendiri lebih memilih untuk tutup mulut dan berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan

 _BLAMMM!_

"Kalian berdua cepatlah ikut denganku!"

Ada hal penting apa, ya, sampai nyonya tergesa-gesa saat keluar dari kamar? Entah mengapa rasanya aku dan Meredy seperti akan diadili oleh Erza. Terlihat jelas dari ekspresi wajah jika dia sangat serius untuk saat ini.

"Siapa di antara kalian berdua yang mencuri gelang milik Erza?!" bentak nyonya yang membuatku kaget setengah mati begitu juga dengan Meredy-san

"Untuk apa ibu bertanya lagi, pasti Jellal pelakunya"

"Ta...tapi..."

"Aku memiliki buktinya! Di dalam lemari kamarku ada gelangku yang tersimpan di dalam sana. Dasar pencuri!"

"Bukan...bukan aku pelakunya..." ucapku berusaha membela diri sendiri bahkan hampir menangis, tetapi apapun alasan yang diberikan tetap tidak bisa meredam amarah nyonya

"Baru bekerja di sini beberapa hari sudah berani mencuri dasar tidak tau diri! Sebagai hukumannya ikut denganku sekarang juga!"

Ternyata nasib memang senang sekali mempermainkan orang lemah sepertiku. Saat melihat di depan cermin tubuhku sudah dipenuhi luka memar di sekujur tangan, perih rasanya, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Meredy-san diam-diam masuk ke dalam kamar sambil membawa kotak P3K, entah kenapa dia sangat perhatian...hal itu juga mengingatkanku pada hari pertama berada di sini. Ketika nyonya juga mengobati lukaku akibat siksaan dari boss.

"Tingkah anak itu semakin keterlaluan saja, dia pasti sengaja memfitnahmu"

"Mana boleh Meredy-san beranggapan seperti itu? Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menyalahkan Erza..."

"Suatu hari nanti anak biadab itu akan mendapatkan karma, tunggu saja hingga waktu membalas perbuatannya selama ini"

"Ehem...siapa yang kau katai anak biadab?" tanya seseorang dibalik pintu lalu menampakkan dirinya, sudah kuduga dia adalah Erza

"Maaf jika saya lancang, tetapi tindakan anda sudah sangat keterlaluan. Pantas saja semua pelayan di sini sangat membencimu"

"Seorang pelayan rendahan sepertimu malah menasehati majikannya, lucu sekali"

"Mengalahlah, jangan ribut di tengah malam seperti ini" peringatku berbisik pada Meredy-san agar dia segera berhenti

"Baiklah, baiklah, berterima kasihlah pada Jellal karena dia menyuruhku untuk berhenti"

Kenapa jadi kacau begini? Tatapan benci yang Erza tunjukkan padaku semakin memperkuat tanggapan bahwa dia sangat membenciku sekarang ini, mungkin untuk mendapatkan permintaan maaf darinya pun akan sangat sulit. Di dalam kamar aku menangis seorang diri, tidak tau lagi harus berbuat apa supaya hubungan kami berdua bisa kembali seperti dahulu. Jika jadinya seperti ini kenapa Tuhan tetap mempertemukanku dengan Erza? Lebih baik aku tetap bersama Natsu dan kembali menjadi seorang pengamen daripada harus disiksa oleh sahabat sendiri.

 _Setengah tahun kemudian..._

Perkataan Meredy-san kini menjadi kenyataan. Erza mendapat karma yaitu mengidap penyakit yang belum bisa disembuhkan oleh teknologi medis zaman sekarang. Melihat keadaannya yang lemas terkulai di atas ranjang membuatku tidak tega. Seharian itu aku terus berada di samping Erza tanpa pernah sekali pun melepaskan pandangan dari kedua matanya. Memang terkesan agak memaksakan diri, namun dia tetap bertanya.

"Aneh...kenapa kamu masih menjagaku sampai sekarang?"

"Kira-kira jawaban apa yang harus kuberikan? Karena kamu tuanku atau mungkin karena aku adalah sahabatmu?"

"Setelah semua hal yang kuperbuat padamu kita masih bersahabat? Jangan buat aku tertawa..."

"Kamu boleh saja tertawa karena aku memang bodoh, jika orang lain menjadi diriku pasti sudah meninggalkanmu"

"Katakanlah sejujurnya kamu pasti jengkel dengan perlakuanku terhadapmu bukan?"

"Tentu aku sangat jengkel, terkadang ingin menangis karena sudah tidak kuat untuk bertahan. Selama setengah tahun terakhir, kamu terus bertindak sesuka hati tanpa pernah mempedulikan perasaanku. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan...tetapi ada satu hal yang membuatku ingin bertahan"

"Dan hal itu adalah?"

"Karena aku menyayangimu sebagai adik sekaligus sahabat. Mungkin kamu berpikir jika aku ingin merebut segalanya darimu, tetapi mana mungkin hal tersebut kulakukan. Sebuah hal yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain tidaklah pantas untuk direbut meskipun kamu menginginkannya"

"Lalu ada lagi?"

"Sepertinya tidak ada. Hey...menurutmu apa hal yang paling penting di dunia?" tanyaku yang membuatnya tersentak kaget untuk sesaat, menggaruk-garuk kepala sambil berpikir keras

"Aku tidak tau memangnya apa?"

"Kalau menurutku secara pribadi sahabat dan keluarga, mereka tidak akan pernah bisa dibeli sebanyak apapun harta kekayaanmu. Aku menyadarinya selama tiga tahun hidup di jalanan, saat meninggal manusia tidak bisa membawa apapun kecuali dosa dan kebaikannya selama hidup di dunia. Ada sebuah peribahasa yang sangat cocok untuk menggambarkan hal tersebut, momento mori"

"Momento mori...? Aku seperti pernah mendengarnya"

"Dalam bahasa latin yang artinya ingatlah akan kematianmu atau ingatlah kamu akan mati. Erza, kamu telah melupakan hal tersebut karena hidup dalam kemewahan, bukan berarti kita tidak boleh menjadi orang kaya, tetapi ingatlah jika suatu hari nanti manusia akan mengalami apa yang mereka takuti, yaitu kematian. Jadi sebisanya jangan sampai lupa diri"

"Dibutakan oleh harta, ya, hahahaha..."

"Tuhan membiarkan kita hidup di dunia ini bukan tanpa arti. Mulai dari sekarang ayo kita habiskan waktu bersama, dengan begitu kamu tidak akan lagi memiliki penyesalan di akhir"

Begitulah, hari demi hari yang terlewati kami habiskan bersama hingga ajal menjemput. Syukurlah aku masih bisa melihat senyuman Erza di akhir hidupnya tanpa ada penyesalan sedikit pun. Memang manusia sering sekali lupa kalau suatu hari nanti mereka akan mati, karena itulah aku menjadikan peribahasa tersebut sebagai prinsip hidup, jelas bukan? Agar sampai kapanpun, meski akhir berada di depan mata pun aku tidak akan pernah lupa dengan kematian, jika hidup ini hanya sementara dan juga supaya aku selalu berbuat kebaikan demi tabungan menuju surga.

Tamat

A/N : Beres juga, huft capek banget...review please? Maaf, ya, kalau ceritanya jelek.


End file.
